nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinji Hatano
Shinji Hatano was the general manager of the Nintendo Licensing Division and the Nintendo Marketing Division, as well as the Representative Director of Nintendo. Prior to this he was the general manager of Nintendo Accounting Division. As the general director of the Licensing Division, Hatano was largely responsible for luring Square Enix back to Nintendo, the addition of first party characters in third party games such as Soul Calibur II, and numerous Mario spin-off games such as the Mario Party and Mario & Luigi games. Shinji Hatano was also credited as executive producer of the Animal Crossing movie and some Mario Party titles along with Satoru Iwata. He retired from the company in 2013. Game Works * ''Mario Party'''' (1998) ''- Producer * ''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' (1998) - Cooperation * ''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) (1999) - Producer * ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) - Producer * ''Mario Party 2'''' (1999) ''- Producer * ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) (2000) - Producer * ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) (2000) - Producer * Fushigi no Dungeon: Fūrai no Shiren 2: Oni Shūrai! Siren-jō! (2000) - Co-producer * ''Mario Party 3'' (2000) - Producer * ''Kuru Kuru Kururin'''' (2001) - Producer * [[Napoleon|''Napoleon]] (2001) - Producer * ''Pokémon Card GB2'' (2001) - Cooperation * ''Mobile Golf'' (2001) - Producer * ''Golden Sun'' (2001) - Producer * ''Tomato Adventure'' (2002) - Producer * ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'''' (2002) ''- Producer * ''Mario Party 4'''' (2002) - Producer * [[Kururin Paradise|''Kururin Paradise]] (2002) - Producer * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'''' (2003) - Producer * [[Mario Party 5|''Mario Party 5]]'' (2003) ''- Senior Producer * ''Donkey Konga'' (2003) - Senior Producer * ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'''' (2004) ''-'' Producer * [[Donkey Konga 2|''Donkey Konga 2]] (2004) - Senior Producer * [[Kururin Squash!|''Kururin Squash!]] (2004) - Producer * [[Mario Power Tennis|''Mario Power Tennis]]'' (2004) ''- Producer * ''Mario Party 6'''' (2004) - Senior Producer * [[Mario Party Advance|''Mario Party Advance]] (2005) - Senior Producer * ''Donkey Konga 3'' (2005) - Senior Producer * ''Jump Super Stars'' (2005) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) - Producer * ''Mario Party 7'''' (2005) - Senior Producer * [[Jump Ultimate Stars|''Jump Ultimate Stars]] (2006) - Executive Producer * ''Jet Impulse'' (2007) - Senior Producer * ''Mario Party 8'' (2007) - Senior Producer * ''ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat'' (2007) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Party DS'''' (2007) - Senior Producer * [[Soma Bringer|''Soma Bringer]] (2008) - Senior Producer * ''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'''' (2008) - Producer * [[Xenoblade Chronicles|''Xenoblade Chronicles]] (2010) - Senior Producer * ''The Last Story'' (2011) - Senior Producer * ''Mario Party 9'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Wii Party U'''' (2013) - Executive Producer * [[Mario Party: Island Tour|''Mario Party: Island Tour]]'' (2013) - Executive Producer * [[Nintendo 3DS Guide: Louvre|''Nintendo 3DS Guide: Louvre]]'' (2013) - General Producer Special Thanks * [[Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga]] (2003) * ''Play-Yan'' (2005) * ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' (2007) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) * ''Metroid: Other M'' (2010) * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) External links *BusinessWeek page on Shinji Hatano. *Investor's Interview with Hatano and various other employees. Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people Category:Producers